


Say That You Love Me

by DemonDeepFried



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Love Confessions, Magic, adorkableness, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone’s noticed something off about the spellcaster recently. But only his grandma and his best friend, Ethan, can put their finger on it. Benny’s completely smitten. With you. So Ethan persuades him that if he asks Sarah out, then Benny will ask you out. How could that possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say That You Love Me

“-and so then you put the angle in place next to either sine, cosine or tangent and– dude are you even listening to me?” Ethan looked at his best friend with an exasperated expression when he realised that Benny hadn’t even been listening for the entire last-minute explanation of trig. 

Following his line of gaze -because _that_ is gazing- he spotted you talking to Sarah by your lockers.

“Jesus, Benny,” he sighed, slapping his mate’s arm and snapping him out of his besotted stare, “Seriously! Stare any harder and you’ll bore two holes in her head.”

“What?” Benny started, startling a little. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

Rolling his eyes, Ethan nodded pointedly toward you, to which Benny spluttered again.

“I-I-I was just–umm, looking over and…I…” he trailed off before muttering absently, “She’s just so…perfect and amazing…”

If Ethan’s eyes rolled anymore, they might just roll out of his head.

“So…absolutely nothing there then?” he retorted sarcastically, fixing the spellcaster with a look that all kinds of done.

Finally looking at Ethan with any kind of focus, Benny replied, “Oh, shut up, E. How long have you been mooning over Sarah?”

“Shut up,” he grumbled, the pair of them silently agreeing to cease the conversation and heading over to math class.

* * *

“Right,” Ethan declared breathlessly once he’d reached Benny who stood by his locker, “I have an idea.”

Raising an eyebrow, Benny carefully set his books down and turned to face his friend fully. “Ok…” he replied, “I’m listening.”

“I’ll make you a deal,” he suggested, “You ask Y/N out on a date and I’ll ask Sarah.”

Shooting the seer a wary frown, Benny said cautiously, “E, she’s the top in every subject, one of the most popular people in the school, one of the most attractive girls ever to walk the face of this earth; and not to mention, she is considerably better at magic than me and could teach _Grandma_ a thing or two. What exactly do you think she’s gonna say if _I_ ask her out?”

“Uh, _yeah_ , you dummy,” Ethan scoffed, “Oh please, don’t give me that look, she always laughs at your jokes and always asks you for help on her physics assignments.”

“Yeah, and?”

“You don’t even know physics and she’s already aceing it!”

Benny sighed and said wearily, “Ok, ok, but if I do this you have to promise something.” At Ethan’s nod, he continued, “Do _not_ back out of asking Sarah. No matter what.

"Deal?”

“Deal.”

* * *

Humming quietly to yourself, you shoved your Geography textbook into your locker and reached in to retrieve your English books.

“Guns N’ Roses?”

Sneaking a peek to your right where the familiar voice had come from, you smiled when you saw that it was Benny. “Hiya, Benny,” you greeted, butting him with your shoulder in a friendly way as you shuffled your books into your shoulder bag. “Yeah, it is- or supposed to be. I always get the _November Rain_ tune mixed up with the start of _Break Free_ , don’t even ask why. What’s up, anyway?”

At this, he shuffled about, uncomfortably and stared down at his hands. “Umm, well, I actually came over to ask you something,” he mumbled, almost incomprehensibly.

“Alright,” you encouraged, already starting off down the corridor with him by your side. “Shoot.”

Inhaling deeply, he came out with it in a blurt, “Well, I-I wanted to ask you out, actually. Umm, yeah, would you like to go out sometime? Maybe? With me…?”

Slowing to a stop, you turned and shot him a grin, telling him, “Benny, I would love to.” Then you spun on your heel and skipped off to class, but not before you called over your shoulder- with a wink,

“We could practice some magic together.”


End file.
